


To Punish

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Crying, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Whipping, ball busting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sometimes, punishment is just another form of relief.





	To Punish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely people, we tune in now for Some smutty fics that I’m posting from my tumblr sinfultrails.
> 
> Hope ya’ll enjoy

When the first strike hit, he didn’t expect it. After ten minute of having his arms tied behind his back and getting into such a submissive position and a few minutes of intense silence, the bite of the whip went against his left buttock.

  
“Nnngh….!” He grit his teeth.

  
“Oh? What’s wrong?” Her voice came out with mock concern. He could already hear her heals click, circling him “Does the big bad Kolivan not like that?”

  
He grits his teeth and took in a deep shaky breath.

  
_CRK!_

  
He jolted slightly at the next strike, biting his lip.

  
“You really pissed me off today,” she huffs out, “Do you enjoy undermining your mistress’ authority? Is that it?”

  
Kolivan flinched as two more strikes land upon his backside, the bit of it causing him to arch slightly as his fur stood on end a bit. He bit his bottom lip closing his eyes shut.

  
“N….no mistress…”

  
Allura clicked her tongue as she took a short moment to gain momentum “And yet your behavior says otherwise. You have been a very bad pet.”

  
The next strike catches his inner thigh, mere millimeters from his balls. He shudder slightly and barely bit back a whimper. He gulped a bit resisting the urge to curl up tight and away from the pain.

  
“Very bad indeed,” the next strike is precise, this time hitting the other inner thigh, “By disobeying me you could have gotten a lot of people hurt.”

  
He choked a bit and gasped harshly. Oh those words hurt more than the whip against his naked skin….

  
_He loved it._

  
_CRK! CRK! CRK!_

  
“Insubordinate slut! Uncouth mongrel!”

  
_CRK! CRK!_

  
“Do you even deserve to even call yourself a leader when you can’t even follow orders?”

  
_CRK!_

  
Kolivan shook as each strike became harder and harder along the back of his thighs, feeling the welts forming bruises as he buries his face in to the sheets.

  
One of the strikes hits his testicles, ripping a screech from him. He gasps and trembles a moment, “Aghhhnnngh….!”

She paused in her strikes. Kolivan looked back slightly at her shaking, and for a moment he saw her break character. She looked concerned and she held up two fingers to him.

  
_Do you want me to continue?_

He panted a moment before he shakily gives a snap of his fingers.

  
_Yes._

  
She returns to character, a scowl forming. She placed the longer whip down and picked up a small crock. Slowly she approaches him, standing right behind him.

  
“Don’t look at me like that. If you get through this punishment, I might consider fingering you to take some of the pain off,” she raised the crock “If you make it through 15 hits without making a sound, then I’ll forgive you. But if you make a noise I start over. Do you think you can handle that for me?”

  
He swallowed thickly and nodded slowly “Yes mistress….”

  
She smiled rather lecherously at him “Good. Now shut up.”

  
He gasps silently at the first strike. His ears lower as he bites his lip trying to keep his voice silent. Each strike into him peels away at his walls little by little in that moment.

  
He his hand twitch in their bindings, tightening into fists as each strike grows harsher and harsher as his cock grows hard. He can feel the bruise forming along his ass, gritting his teeth to hard.

  
He would obey….he would get through this…he had to get through this like he did everything else…!

  
His legs shake as he feels the tip of the crock press lightly at his balls slowly making small circles. He keeps the whimper in his throat at what was to come.

  
“Just three more….”

  
When she strikes down on his testicles, he barely keeps from screaming. His eyes widen and mouth drops open at the white hot pain that runs through. Another strike down almost wrenches a sob from him. Almost.

  
The final strike has him bowing his head, shaking as his toes curl. His vision slowly becomes blurry as warm wet tears stream down his cheeks. There’s a moment of quiet. It almost seems as if she wasn’t in the room….

  
Then a soft cool hand strokes over his thighs and ass.

  
“Shhhhh….You did so good…such a good boy for me….I forgive you now….”

  
A soft whimper escapes him at the gentleness as more hot tears escaped him. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes tightly.

  
Slowly one of her fingers—cool lube coating it—traces the rim of his entrance, lightly pressing on it before pushing a finger into him.

  
“You earned this…my darling you did so good….so good taking your punishment…you’re going to listen from now on yes?”

He nodded softly, and whimpered when a second finger slips in slowly moving them in and out. He whimpered and sniffled as more tears stream down his face. It’s likes something had opened the gates of a dam and couldn’t open it back up.

  
Despite how sore he felt, he pushed his hips up when he felt her rub and flick over his prostate. He gasped and panted, soft sobs escaping him, as he buried his face in the pillow and shaking.

  
“Shhhhhhh….”

Before he knows it he’s laying on his side with her behind him and her fingers moving harder into him as some cum leaks out. Her free arm wraps around him, as he twitches softly. He sobbed before tilting his head back with a cry.

  
“A…aaah….! Ahaaaa…..!” He came in slow bursts on to the bed, his whole body shaking harshly. He slumped down, shaking harshly and biting his bottom lip.

  
Allura pulled her fingers out and stepped away, cleaning her hands before she quickly unties him.

  
“Kolivan….Kolivan….” she slowly turned his face to look at her. He blue eyes are wide with worry as she gently traces his face, “Shhhh…it’s ok….we’re done now….are you ok?”

  
Kolivan sniffed and swallowed thickly, slowly raising his freed hands up and cupping her face “I’m….never better…” he offered a watery smile.

  
Allura’s eyes soften before she leaned down and kissed him, holding him close “Do you need anything? Lotion? Water?”

He looked at her, breathing still shaky “I’m…need….gonna….gonna sleep….”

  
His blood shot eyes were already drooping….

  
He feels a soft kiss against his lips and then arms encircling him.

  
“Sleep…I’ll be here to take care of you when you wake up…”


End file.
